


Dorm Pickings

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Background Relationships, Grog is a football jock, Keyleth is a cheeky matchmaker, M/M, Though it's mostly limited to Tiberius' home of Draconia, Tiberius has Lockheed from the start, Vox Machina share a Dorm, prejudice against Chromatics is still present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: When Tiberius (at the request of his father) decided to transfer to Emon University, he expected to share his dorm with his new found friends but he never expected to share his room with the football jock in his new friend group.How will they co-exist?Are sparks destined to fly?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tiberius Stormwind/Grog Strongjaw
Kudos: 1





	Dorm Pickings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of Vox Machina, semi retold in a university setting with no character deaths and massive Grog/Tiberius shipping focus.

Tiberius stepped out of the taxi, making sure his tail would not get slammed by the door or run over by the wheels. Normally, he would be fearful of taxis since those back home had a tendency of either charging him extra or trying to hurt him due to his Chromatic nature. It was different here, since a new city meant no more worrying about such prejudices in the taxi drivers. Tiberius gazed at the university that was to be his home away from home, which wouldn't look out of place in one of the many storybook he read as a child, and began to look at the letter his father which had the instructions of "Do not open until properly settled into your room."

Tiberius rolled his eyes while smiling, this rule was caused by his childhood habit of walking while reading which caused him to bump into anything and everything. He put the letter in his suitcase and began to walk forwards, only for the weight of both his suitcase and his pet carrier to cause him to topple sideways onto the ground. A gruff male voice asked "Are you okay?"

Tiberius looked up and seen a hulking mass of a man standing before him, the man's skin was a light shade of gray and he wore a casual shirt underneath a letterman jacket with the Emon University symbol on it. The man extended his hand to help Tiberius up.

Tiberius accepted the help as he said "This is my first time living by myself so I packed everything that I thought I would need and..."

The man said "You packed too much to carry yourself. It's normal. I've had to carry several other student's suitcases because they packed too much."

The man then noticed the pet carrier and asked "Is that your pet?"

Tiberius replied "Yes. The website did say that pets, both exotic and common, are allowed at the school. I had only got him a week prior to applying to this university so he isn't exactly trained properly. I plan on training him when I get the chance between studying and exams and..."

Tiberius stopped himself when he realized he was talking to somebody he hadn't introduced himself to. He said "Sorry, I just get on a topic and I talk for hours without properly introducing myself. I am Tiberius Stormwind."

The man smiled and said "I'm Grog Strongjaw. Pleased to meet you." and picked up Tiberius' suitcase. Tiberius walked beside him as they entered the Auditorium along with the other students. Tiberius stood beside Grog as the principal of the University, Uriel Tal'Dorei the 3rd, stood on the stage in front of microphone.

Uriel spoke "Greetings returning students. As many of you see, there are eight new students that just transferred to this university. These eight will receive the customary welcoming ceremony. I will call each of them up to the stage and they will sit in one of these chairs on the stage."

Uriel then pulled out a list of the names and said the first one of the list "Keyleth."

A young red-haired half elf woman wearing a shirt that said "meat is natural, cruelty is not." shirt walked up to the stage and sat in one of the chairs. Tiberius noticed that she seemed shy and nervous as she walked to the stage.

Uriel read out the next two names on the list "Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia." two almost identical half elves with black hair walked up to the stage. Tiberius noticed that one of them had a bear on a leash while the other had a raven perched on their shoulder, causing him to blink twice to make sure he was seeing it correctly. The two sat in their seats as the bear sat beside them.

Tiberius didn't even hear Uriel as he spoke the next name on the list "Pike Trickfoot" but he noticed as a small gnome woman carried a huge briefcase onto the stage and sat right beside Keyleth.

Grog suddenly waved and shouted to Pike "Hey sis." Pike waved back as Tiberius looked on in confusion, he would ask questions later.

Uriel spoke the next name on the list "Percival de Rolo." a young man with silver white hair walked up to the stage. Tiberius noticed that the man was dressed in very fancy attire. Percival sat beside Vex'ahlia as Vax'ildan looked at him in confusion.

Uriel read out the next name on the list "Scanlan Shorthalt" a gnome man wearing a rather extravagant outfit seemed to dance onto the stage. He sat right beside Pike and looked at her with a flirtatious gaze. Suddenly, a giant purple hand seemed to materialize out of thin air, grab Keyleth's chair, and move it right next to Vax'ildan's chair. Tiberius knew from what he read on the website that magic was prohibited in non-magical classes and everywhere else except dormitories, the only exception being unexpected situations with high risk for physical harm or even death.

Uriel decided to leave the inevitable lecture for later as he read the final two names on the list "Grog Strongjaw and Tiberius Stormwind." Grog and Tiberius walked up to the stage, carrying their belongings, but then they both felt the stage floor give way underneath them as a trapdoor had been activated by Scanlan. Tiberius quickly casted Feather Falling on the both of them and the pet carrier so they ended up floating softly to the floor beneath them. It was very dark so Tiberius decided to cast Light to see better. 

Tiberius heard Uriel yelling "Tiberius, Grog, are you okay?"

Tiberius decided to cast Message to send a message to Uriel "We're fine, I casted Feather Falling so we'd float safely to the ground."

Tiberius heard Uriel reply with "We're going to have to send someone to retrieve you guys, our lift underneath the trapdoor broke down."

Tiberius replied with "We'll be waiting." and basically told Grog what Uriel told him.

Grog replied "Guess we'll have to wait for someone."

Tiberius suddenly yawned and said "I guess I was so excited today that I didn't realize how tired I really am."

Grog said "As soon as your get to our dorm room, you can take a nap."

Tiberius said "That sounds like a plan."

Suddenly, Pike came rushing towards them. Grog quickly pulled Pike into a hug as he asked "Did Uriel send you?"

Pike replied "Yes, the welcoming ceremony had to be somewhat rushed, including dorm picking, so that Uriel could send me down to retrieve you guys and escort you to your dorm room."

Tiberius was too tired at this point to really question why Pike said room instead of rooms so he just followed Pike and Grog over to their dormitory and into their room. Tiberius decided to pick one of the two bedrooms and unpack his bedding. Magical runes were sown into the bed sheet, blanket and pillows to protect against fire as he adjusted the bed to suit him, then placed the pet carrier onto a nearby table and opened the carrier door. A small green scaled Pseudodragon slowly crawled out of the carrier and onto the table. Tiberius placed a small napkin into the table and then placed two small pet bowls, filling one with food scraps from last night's supper and the other with water from a water bottle.

Tiberius then casted a soundproofing spell on the room so he would not be disturbed and climbed into bed. He fell asleep with dreams about what his future could be.


End file.
